


Comin' With Me

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon One-shot, Dead!Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comin' With Me

First when I moved here, I was free, so free, bud, 'cause there wasn't no memories of you here. Left you in a box-- those shirts. Kept that all locked up, 'cause it was a home where I didn't feel that... that thing I feel when I think of you. Didn't have to be reminded all a time. Could just pretend you never was, and that was fine. Was a relief.

'Til one day I was sorting stock on the windward side of a slope when a little squall brewed up. I looked 'round me, saw the sky and its blue, the rain. Rain always _was_ the only way I got to feel your tears, 'cause you didn't show them to me, and I got to say I didn't want a see them neither. But I always liked the feel of the rain.

I forgot my own name when I heard the wind exhale yours that day. Remember that time up by Bristol Peak when that wind come up on us, and-- well, you remember. You was there.

I'd decided it was easier to forget you, but what I'd done forgot was how beautiful life was with you. If I got to live in pain remembering that thing I never let myself look on and can't see no more, well, at least I got the memory still.

So I hung those shirts up in Junior's place and spoke your name aloud. 'Cause wherever I am goin', I want you comin' with me, Jack.


End file.
